Pecaminosos deseos
by Preciossa
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegará un hombre para reclamar a un amor que no le corresponde?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

La música arremetía caliente y pesada contra su pecho, compitiendo con el ritmo de su corazón atronador. El aire palpitaba con el olor húmedo de sudor, sexo y cuero, de tal manera que parecía venir de las luces intermitentes y del ensordecedor ruido, como un pequeño paquete arenoso. Todo, desde las mujeres ligeras de ropa hasta las luces estroboscópicas de color rojo y azul vibrantes brillantes de tonos, sudor humedecido de la carne, parecía pertenecer a la sucia decoración. Se suponía que debía ser desagradable, sucio, asqueroso y totalmente sexy, sobre todo cuando casi todas las personas en el interior estaban medio desnudas y haciendo cosas en el medio de la pista que debían reservarse sólo para el placer del dormitorio.

Ella fue rechazada, y aun así, no pudo evitar la sensación de hormigueo entre los muslos o el endurecimiento de sus pechos. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a lugares como éste. Mercados de la carne, los llamaría su madre. Un lugar donde la gente iba a frotarse y joder entre sí sin conseguir una habitación. Todo el lío le recordaba a un nido de víboras, todos esos cuerpos retorciéndose y moviéndose sobre todos, liberando sus orgasmos. Era repugnante.

- ¿Te has perdido, cariño?-Las seductoras palabras se susurraron directamente en su oído. El aire caliente acarició sus rizos y le quemó la piel sensible.

- No soy tuya.-respondió ella, negándose a enfrentar al diablo detrás de ella.-Y no estoy perdida.

El gruñido profundo y gutural que emanó al minuto siguiente casi dobló sus rodillas. Era un sonido tan sexualmente atractivo, como el sonido de las hojas de seda al chocar, cuerpos retorciéndose, húmedos. O el sonido que dos amantes hacen en medio de la pasión caliente. Era tan ... malvado.

- Chica traviesa.-susurró, sus labios rozando su oreja con cada palabra.-Buscando un lugar.-Sus dedos rozaron su cadera.-Este no es un lugar para los buenos, brujita.

Con decisión, golpeó su mano, girando furiosamente hacia Antonin.

- ¡No me toques!-Le advirtió , casi en serio.

Merlin, incluso en las luces horribles y la oscuridad lúgubre, era puro pecado. ¿El hombre siempre tenía que ser tan atractivo? ¿No podía dejar de serlo, al menos una vez?

Él sonrió, sus ojos negros eran opacos.-Traviesa y muy previsible.

Nunca se le dio la oportunidad de cuestionar el brillo demoníaco en sus ojos antes de encontrarse mágicamente presionada contra la pared con los brazos atados por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué..?

- Shhh.-susurró, presionando un dedo contra sus labios.-Te voy a dar exactamente lo que necesitas.-Su dedo se deslizó desde su barbilla hasta su garganta, al primer botón nacarado que sujetaba su blusa en su lugar.- Sin siquiera tocarte.-El primer botón se disuelvió, luego el siguiente y el siguiente y sin ningún tipo de coacción por su parte hasta que su blusa se cayó, dejando al descubierto el encaje de su sujetador negro. Él sonrió sádicamente.-Perfecto.

A pesar de su deseo inicial de permitirle hacer lo que quisiera a su cuerpo, Hermione luchó contra él y la boca que se movía seductoramente a lo largo de su cuello.

- ¡Basta!-Pidió, poniendo toda la fuerza en su voz.-No he venido aquí para esto.

Levantó la cabeza, arqueando su ceja.-¿Y a qué has venido?

Tragó saliva, luchando contra el impulso de temblar cuando sus dedos se arrastraron por el lado de la cadera.

-¡Quiero respuestas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Sabía que estaba soñando. Había una alfombra gruesa de niebla rodeando su cama y la habitación entera estaba brillando con un color rosa suave. Las mantas se alejaron de ella, arrastrándose por su cuerpo en una lenta caricia hasta que agruparon a sus pies. Su piel se erizó bajo el aire frío. Sus pezones se arrugaron . Era desconcertante cómo tan poco la había despertado hasta el punto de la locura. Apenas podía contenerse de retorcer su cuerpo. Sus rodillas se separaron, llenando el aire con el aroma almizclado de la excitación. Su sexo se expuso ante el hormigueo en la oleada de calor que expulsa de su interior.

- Perfecta.-una voz profunda y masculina susurró directamente en su oído, pero no había nadie allí, sólo una mano que se deslizó sobre sus pechos, burlando los pezones.

Un gemido salió de ella. Su espalda se arqueó ante la caricia.

El pezón izquierdo fue pinchado, después el derecho y todavía no había nadie allí. Cuando la caricia bajó por su plano abdomen hasta la unión de sus muslos, a ella ya no le importaba que alguna fuerza invisible la sedujese en su sueño. Ella movió las caderas cuando los dedos separó sus labios.

- ¡Sí!-Suspiró ella, aferrándose a la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Rodeó su ranura antes de invadirla por dos dedos. Su débil sollozo se hizo eco en la habitación mientras los dedos se movieron dentro de ella, estirando las paredes húmedas y deliciosas. Las sábanas crujieron bajo sus caderas. Olas de calor fundido violaron sus sentidos, quemándola desde el interior mientras el aumento familiar de la anticipación la reclamaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-Su delirante canto llenó sus oídos, ahogando el suave susurro de su amante fantasma.

En el momento en que su cuerpo dejó su convulsionarse y su cerebro estaba libre de su zumbido, los dedos habían desaparecido de su interior. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas y quitó las mantas cuidadosamente de alrededor de sus hombros. La sensación resbaladiza entre sus muslos hacía difícil deducir si todo era un sueño o algo más, pero se conformó con el sueño. Su apartamento estaba demasiado protegido para que cualquiera pueda entrar sin su conocimiento. Además, ¿quién podría entrar en su habitación para darle un orgasmo? Simplemente sonaba ridículo.

Sintiéndose más relajada desde hace mucho tiempo, Hermione empujó las mantas y rápidamente se duchó y se vistió en un negro y envolvente vestido de palabra de honor.

El impacto de su cuerpo desprevenido contra algo duro e impenetrable casi la envió al suelo. Estaba lista para maldecir a la persona cuando ella levantó la vista y se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¡Tú!

Antonin Dolohov la sonrió con una cara hecha para todos los sueños eróticos femeninos. ¿Había sido siempre tan guapo ? No podía recordarlo, pero estaba casi segura de que no se había visto así cuando combatieron hace tres años. Pero, de nuevo, había estado sucia, harapienta y un poco enojada con el tiempo y no había tenido un muy buen aspecto cuando había estado huyendo por su vida.

- Yo.-dijo con diversión.

Sospechoso. Ella tenía sus dedos alrededor de su varita y sus ojos saltando de lado a lado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia , metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

- Tengo un extenso historial criminal, ¿no?

- Sí.-estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

- Supongo que, entonces, no hay ninguna posibilidad para mí.-dijo mirando a la derecha.

- Ninguna en absoluto.-admitió ella, sintiendo vergüenza petulante acerca de este hecho.-Por lo tanto, recomiendo que te vayas, antes de que llame a los Aurores.

Sus ojos negros aturdieron su mente, brillando con alegría.

- Pero ni siquiera sabes por qué estoy aquí.

- Y, sinceramente, ¡no me importa!-Le espetó, cruzando los brazos.-Se supone que no debes estar aquí!

- Un purista de las reglas, ¿no?-Se rió entre dientes.-No puedo decir que no lo respete. Desafortunadamente, voy a tener que declinar.

- ¿Estás loco?-Ladró.

Él se encogió de hombros.-Es posible.

Al ver que hablaba en serio acerca de no marcharse, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

- Vine a pedirte disculpas.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

Se acercó casualmente hacia ella, manteniendo su mirada en la de ella.-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

Su brusco cambio de tema la cogió con la guardia baja, pero no más que el repentino agarre de sus manos alrededor de sus brazos o del tirón repentino que la envió tropezando contra su pecho.

- Suéltame.-se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada por la voluntad descarada de su cuerpo, al haberla estrechado en su contra.

Las corrientes eléctricas pasaron a través de ella, lo que amplificó la sensación vertiginosa, abrumándola. No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan sin aliento o tan desesperada. Era como si ella fuese a morir o a volverse loca si no la besaba, tocaba ... poseía.

- ¡Qué...me has hecho!- Suspiró ella, intentando en vano arrastrarse fuera de la bruma de ensueño que había a su alrededor y la oscuridad avanzaba poco a poco sobre ella.

- Silencio.-susurró.-Cierra los ojos.

Sus pestañas se cerraron sin ningún consentimiento ni vacilación y ella sucumbió a al sueño. Feliz.


End file.
